Johnny Galecki
John Mark "Johnny" Galecki (born April 30, 1975) is a Belgian-born American actor. He is best known for his role as Leonard Hofstadter in the sitcom The Big Bang Theory since 2007 and as David Healy in the sitcom from 1992 to 1997. He also appeared in the films National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989), Suicide Kings (1997), I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997), Bookies (2003), Hancock (2008), and In Time (2011). Early Life Galecki was born in Bree, , to parents of , , and descent. His mother, Mary Lou (née Noon), was a , and his father, Richard Galecki, was a member of the stationed in Belgium at the time and also worked as a . He has a younger brother, Nick, whom he describes as a in the industry and a younger sister, Allison. Galecki grew up in Oak Park, Ill. During an interview with radio station ZM, Galecki jokingly recalled his childhood relationship with his mother. As a child, he was well known for making up long, epic and tales. In such situations his mother used to make him play the "quiet game" where he had to see how long he could go without talking. He also recalled that despite being a loving mother, she was also very tough. One phrase she would lovingly use was, "I love you, now get out." Career Galecki made his acting debut in the 1987 CBS " " with and future co-star . In 1989 Galecki portrayed Rusty Griswold in . One of his best known roles was as David Healy (first introduced as Kevin Healy) in the U.S. sitcom Roseanne. Galecki was cast in the 1997 summer and the 1998 dark comedy . In the year 2000, Galecki reunited with director , who cast him in Bounce. Galecki continued his film streak with roles in Suicide Kings and brief bit parts in high-profile films such as Bean and a minor supporting part in Vanilla Sky. Galecki played a young delinquent in A Family Torn Apart, a TV movie based on a true story about a serial killer. Galecki appeared in the first-season episode, "Stole Beer from a Golfer", of My Name is Earl as a golfer. He played a character named Trouty on TBS's sitcom My Boys. He also played the half-brother of the main characters, sisters Hope Shanowski and Faith Fairfield, in the TV sitcom Hope & Faith. In late 2006/early 2007, Galecki starred in the Broadway play The Little Dog Laughed as Alex, a male prostitute. In this role, he was required to do a full-frontal nude scene, the first of his acting career. "At its core, the play is about what we all sacrifice to be successful, whatever our careers or goals," he explains. Galecki originated the role earlier in 2006 at Second Stage Theater. The widely popular comedy by Douglas Carter Beane had a successful run at Second Stage and moved to the Cort Theater. The play closed on February 18, 2007, with Galecki taking home a 2007 Theater World Award for his performance. Galecki currently plays the part of Leonard Hofstadter in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, which debuted September 24, 2007. He works alongside two of his former Roseanne cast members, Sara Gilbert, who during his role as David Healy played the role of his longtime girlfriend and later his wife, Darlene Conner, as well as Laurie Metcalf, formerly cast as the role of Rosanne Barr's fictionalized character's sister Jackie. Both have since appeared as recurring characters. Galecki is a cellist and has played cello on the show. Galecki appeared briefly in the 2008 superhero comedy Hancock, alongside Will Smith and Jason Bateman. He also appears in the music video for the Dave Matthews Band song "Satellite". In July 2011, Galecki played himself on three episodes of Entourage. Personal Life Galecki owns 360 acres of land in Santa Margarita, California. There are vineyards on his property, and also a log cabin. He is also a vegetarian. While working on The Big Bang Theory, Galecki dated co-star Kaley Cuoco for two years. They kept their relationship private until they broke up. In February 2012, it was revealed that Galecki had been dating actress Kelli Garner since 2011. Their relationship ended in 2014. Johnny Galecki and Mayim Bialik worked together on her show "Blossom" before "The Big Bang Theory". The Big Bang Theory Leonard is an experimental physicist from Caltech who rooms with Sheldon Cooper in their rundown apartment building in apartment 4A, in which the elevator always seems to be out of order due to both of them causing an in it, located in Pasadena, California. He keeps a in their on which he works on theoretical particle physics. While Sheldon's genius seems to be focused primarily in math and science, Leonard is indicated to be proficient in literature and history as well as the sciences; he is able to solve a woman's in seconds, Leonard gives the answers being mostly based, e.g. . It is also suggested that Leonard's IQ is not as high as Sheldon's; Sheldon scoffs at Leonard's whiteboard theories as common enough to be "scribbled on the wall of every men's room at MIT". Most of the equations on Leonard and Sheldon's boards feature complex higher mathematics, such as in , or series of . He is originally from and is usually seen wearing his characteristic black framed glasses, neutral colored sweat jackets, brown trousers, and physics-themed t-shirts. Filmography IMDb http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0301959/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Trivia * Johnny Galecki was originally asked to take the part of Sheldon, but felt the role of Leonard suited his acting style better. The role of Sheldon was then taken by Jim Parsons. * His 2015-2017 contract could be worth a total of $90 million. *Both Johnny Galecki and Jim Parsons's fathers died in car accidents. Galecki's father died sometime between April 30, 1975 and April 29 1976 when Galecki was 16 and Parsons's father died on April 29, 2001 when Parsons was 28. Gallery Johnny Galecki (The Big Bang Theory).jpg 2009 Emmys Kaley Cuoco and Johnny Galecki.jpg ThCAS3BVOO.jpg|At Comic-Con. G.jpg|TBBT cast. Jo.jpg Joh.jpg John.jpg Johnny G.jpg Job6.jpg|Leonard comforting Penny. ChrisVac.jpg|As Rusty in "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation". Walk26.jpg|Kaley gets a star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk14.jpg|The cast celebrating Kaly's star on Hollywood Blvd. John17.jpg|With Sara Gilbert on "Roseanne". John16.jpg John15.jpg|Johnny and Melissa. John14.jpg|The cast dressed up for a Rocky Horror Picture Show sketch. John13.jpg John12.jpg|Cast and crew. John11.jpg|Rocky Horror Picture Show satire. John10.jpg|Rocky Horror Picture Show. John9.jpg|Kaley and Johnny. John8.jpg John7.jpg|Kaley and Johnny. John6.jpg John5.jpg John2.jpg John1.jpg Tw22.jpg|At the 200th episode party. JohnnyKaley.png|Thanking the audience with Kaley. Rehears.png|Rehearsing. Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. External links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Galecki - Wikipedia Site es: Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Leonard Category:Unaired Pilot Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Actor Category:Rosanne Show Alumni Category:Single Category:Musician Category:Cello Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Main Actors Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Johnny Galecki